A Noble Finish
by pennametardis
Summary: He had to do it to her. He had to keep her alive. But what if they were more than "just mates?" And what if his new companion was more important than he realized? The tardis is tired of keeping secrets. Shes tired of running. AU. R&R is appreciated.
1. Prequel: Meet Ella

It was raining again. What else was new? Ella tugged her hood over her head and trudged on through the opaque setting. _This is ridiculous_, she thought, huffing under her breath. She was soaked from head to toe. She had been out in the rain for hours now. If she didn't find shelter soon, she knew she'd get sick. She could feel the sniffles starting in her nose already.

The sidewalk meter turned green. She scurried onto the crosswalk. A bus honked and caught her attention. She glanced to the side and was met with a giant wave of water soaking her once more. Ella, gob smacked in the middle of the road, stamped her foot and balled her fists, muttering insults as she stomped away.

She made her way to the corner bakery that had an awning. She shook the rain off her hands and face, attempting get rid of the extra moisture on her. She was tired, and hungry, and wanted more than anything to be back inside her old lousy bed. _  
>"Where are you going?" A little boy rubbed his eyes, a teddy bear tight in his right hand.<br>"Go back to bed Thomas, you'll wake the others."  
>"But what're you doing?"<br>Ella bit her lip and placed her bags down on the ground. "Just, going out."  
>"In the middle of the night?" She sighed Thomas clamored to the ground and fumbled his way to her.<br>"Thomas, I can't stay here."  
>"Why not?" He whispered loudly.<br>"Because….this isn't home to me. No one would even miss me if I left. I feel trapped and suffocated here, I just can't do this anymore. Besides, there are other kids out there in the world like us. My bed could easily go to another child.  
>He was quiet for a moment. "but….I'd miss you."<br>Ella's heart broke. She got down on her knees to his eye level. "I'll miss you too Thomas. But this is for the best. I promise." His bottom lip started to quiver. Ella tsked. "Oh...come here." She wrapped her long thin arms around the tiny boy, cuddling his head. "This isn't goodbye. I promise. We'll see each other again. Once I get a proper home, I'll come back for you and we can play all day long. Ok?" The boy nodded weakly. "shh, shh, don't cry now."  
>Ella dried his tears. "You're a big strong boy right? You'll take care of the others?" He grinned.<br>"Ella?"  
>"Yes Thomas?" he handed over his motley bear.<br>"You can have Teddy. You're going to need him to look after you." Her eyes started to water.  
>"I'll take good care of him." She kissed his forehead and stood up. She wiped a tear the escaped and grabbed her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and opened the window to the night sky.<br>"Take care Thomas. Remember to eat your peas at supper!"  
>"Yes Ella!" He stood there in his pajamas, the moonlight basking his young face. She took one last, long hard look. With a hard smile, she winked and descended into the night.<em>

Her attention was caught by the delicious aroma of baked goods that wafted her way as a costumer exited. She turned, eyes stuck to the window pastries like glue. She pressed her hand to the window. She was so close, her nose almost touched. Her tummy grumbled. She hadn't eaten in 36 hours. She should have asked Thomas for his dinner rolls before she left. _Oh, Thomas._ What was she thinking?! This was possibly her stupidest idea yet! Running away? How would she survive? She didn't even have any money! Or a bike or relatives- she caught herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Now was not the time for a pity party.

She pulled her bag strap over her shoulder some more and turned into the alley near by. How did homeless people do this? Where did they go on nights like this? Did cardboard boxes really work? She kicked the water in the puddle out in frustration, spraying water about. Splashing, felt….good. She jumped, splashing water about, kicking whenever she could. She huffed and grunted, taking out her frustration. It was all just silly. Everything. She giggled. Before she knew it, she was frolicking about, finally enjoying her youth. She forgot herself- forgot who she was. She forgot she was a small 16 year old girl, she forgot she was homeless, penniless, and parent-less. She forgot she was on her own.

Tiring, she came to a standstill. She looked up and closed her eyes, letting the water sprinkle her face. It was quiet here; the sounds of the city were faint. All to be heard beside the occasional car passing by was a faint humming sound. She took a deep breath in, lowered her head and opened her eyes. In front of her was an old telephone box.

Her brow furrowed. What a random place for a police box, an old one at that too. She looked around. Perhaps someone was trying to throw it out? She quickly dismissed the idea. She was suddenly very tired. It would have to do for an hour or two nap. As she approached the box, the humming got louder. _Must be older than I thought_. Not wanting to break it, she tentatively touched the handle and watched her step as she entered. She turned and shut the door behind her, clicking the lock into place, she sighed and put her head against the door with her eyes closed. This would have to do-

"What?!" Ella jumped, snapping the other way. Her eyes bulged and her heart stopped. Her mouth was gaping like a fish. She was in large, coral room. At the center of the grated floor was a circular control panel, with a rather tall, skinny man mirroring her surprise in a pinstripe suit.

"What?!" she managed to gasp out.  
>"What?!"<br>"What?!"  
>"Wha- I asked you first!"<p>

"I…..I asked you second, What?!" She exasperated, bug eyes still looking at the room. She turned and opened the door. Outside was the same foggy landscape known as the alley that she came from. She grabbed the wooden frame of the box, rubbing her hands along it, touching the end. She turned back to the inside, rubbing her eyes and dragging them down to her mouth in disbelief. "But….It's not possible…."

The man leaned against the panel, his hands in his pockets with a smug face. "Go on, say it."  
>"Its….I…." she followed it up with an unintelligent sound. "Whaaaaaaaaaaa"<br>"ok….not what I was expecting, not the usual saying." He shrugged. "But just like you're entrance, much unexpected, how did you get in here?" He galloped over to her.  
>"I…walked in?" She offered weakly, still in shock.<p>

"What do you mean you walked in, you couldn't possibly just walk in, the Tardis here is set on stealth mode, she has her shields up."

"The whaaaa?"  
>"The Tardis- stands for Time and Space in Relative Dimension. Brilliant isn't it?"<br>She slowly nodded her head. "But seriously how did you manage to get in? You can't just walk in that's impossible."

"Like this place is kinda impossible." She let out, hands still on her face.

"No, no this ship is very possible," He pulled out a silver pen with a blue light at the end and pointed it at her. "It's dimensionally transcendental using timelord technology-"  
>"Oi! Stop bleeping me, what're you doing" She began to bat him away with her hands.<p>

"I'm scanning you! It doesn't hurt, I just need to see if there's anything different about you!"  
>"Me?! There's something different about you! Why are you talking nonsense as if you're not from this Earth!" She paused as he attempted to scan her with the pen again. She swatted him away. "Wait, what did you say, timelord? What the hell is that?"<br>He stood upright, playing the pen inside his pocket. "Timelord. That's what I am! Big almighty who created time itself."  
>"Timelord? What kind of vain title is that?! You're such a bloke!...you're havin me on."<br>He groaned. "No, no I mean that's my species. You know, like you're human."  
>Ella's eyes bulged. "Are you…suggesting you're...alien."<br>"Yes! Welllll technically to me, you're an alien, but seeing as I'm on your home planet I suppose it is me who is the alien here." Her brain was spinning. A real life alien?! She never doubted their existence, but she didn't think they would look like this! Nor did she think she would see one! He had to be one though, how else could you explain the box?!  
>"But, you look like a person!" She eyed him up and down. He was thin and lanky. He had unruly brown hair with black spectacle upon his nose. He wore a brown, pinstriped suit that looked like it hadn't been washed in a few days followed up by a pair of white converse. His face was young and kind with a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. His eyes were a chocolaty brown. They were warm eyes, but the deeper you looked into them, the more pain and years you could see. "Why aren't you green with a big forehead and one eye? Are you from mars?! I do hope its mars"<br>He cringed. "No….no I'm not from mars. I'm not, "he paused. "A martian." He got quiet. "Actually I'm from the planet of Gallifrey."  
>"Where's that." His face grew dark.<br>"Doesn't matter. What matters is that you get going! I just finished refueling and I have loads to do, civilizations to save, people to see, come on, out you get," He began shuffling her out the door.

"Wait! No please!" She squealed, turning to him. "Please let me stay here! Just for the night! I promise, you can do whatever you want or need to do, I won't make a peep, just please, please! Don't make me go." She held onto his forearms, her bottom lip pouting as she did her best puppy dog face.

He froze. It was too soon to hear words so hauntingly familiar. Pleading that plagued his mind.

"I…. can't! I just can't! I'm leaving planet Earth! I'm sure you don't want to do that. You're, what only about 16 or 17, you're just a child, don't you have parents you should be getting back too, they'd be worried sick about you?"

The girl visibly sagged at his words. "No, as a matter of fact I don't. I don't have a home or parents or anything really so please…please let me stay…." Her bottom lip quivered. His hearts melted a bit at her words… It was to painfully familiar to him. He knew what that was like. And that look! The puppy dog look was getting to him. Ella felt her weakness showing. "Besides it's bloody pouring out there!" She hardened.

For the first time, he noticed her dripping wet appearance. A puddle of water was forming at her black knee high boots. Her socks, tights, and skirt clung to her body as her olive jacket sagged to the ground. But what he noticed indefinitely was her auburn hair that clung to her face and shoulders. With those big rounds, brown eyes, she was melting his hearts to puddles.

"What's your name?"  
>"Ella. My names Ella."<br>"Ella," He let the name roll off his tongue. Why was it so familiar?  
>"And you are?" She said putting her hand out to shake. He smiled at her confidence.<br>"I'm the Doctor." He shook her hand.  
>"The Doctor? Now you're havin me on, honestly I prefer timelord to that, at least that's honorable."<br>"What's wrong with the Doctor!?" He pouted, his voice an high.  
>"Nothing, nothing at all. Not vain, you are, not pompous, quite humble actually." She gave him a teasing look, a twinkle in her eye. He grinned.<p>

"Alright then, ," He said, crossing his arms, leaning in towards her. "So you want to come aboard the Tardis hmm?" She nodded shyly. "And why, should I take you, hm? What makes you worthy?"  
>"Worthy?" She asked.<br>"Of course! Worthy! Didn't think I'd just let anyone on my ship did you? "  
>"Well I did just walk in right now…."<br>"Yea….still don't know how…" He wandered off rubbing his chin. How did she get on board? He knew the old girl was locked. It's always hidden from view, only people who were really, really looking could see.

He stared at her.

Was he ready for a new companion? Every time he took someone on board with him, it was an omen. They could never stay with him, as much as he wanted them to, or as much as they promised. 'Forever' could never happen. Each time they left him, a part of him left with them.

He didn't know how many parts he had left to give away.

Find someone." Her words still echoed in his mind. "Cause sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you."

Had he found someone? Already?

His staring was starting to make her a tad bit uncomfortable. But she starred hopefully back. She had no idea why, but she already felt comfortable here, in this circular room. It had only been a few minutes and it was as if the walls were humming, inviting her to stay…

"Welllll, there are things you should know first." He leaned in closer, arms holding him up on the railings. His voice was low and serious. "What I do, where I go, it isn't always safe. People…often….get into trouble, around me. They don't always make it out alive."  
>"Are you trying to talk me out of it?...Because it's not working".<br>"No, no, no …I would love for you to come with me, but…I think its only fair that…I warn you. And that we prepare ourselves for whatever's to come. You may not like it, and I-"  
>"I'll decide what I like thanks." She crossed her arms. "I can choose for myself."<p>

Guilt. So much guilt.

He scratched the back of his head. "Right, yes, of course." It grew quiet.

"Um…Doctor?" She suppressed a mocking smile, for that was still a rather odd name to call someone. "How about you carry on with whatever…official Doctor Business you have and I'll tag along. And If I can't handle it, if it's too much, which I doubt, you can drop me back off here. Just give me one chance. For…one nights place to sleep. That's all I ask."  
>"I can't guarantee your safety."<br>"I never asked you too." She braved.

The doctor stood tall, and glided back towards the glowing column. "Alright Ms. Ella." He flipped a switch. "Allllllonssssyyy!"

* * *

><p>I know this is out of order since I already published the story, but I wanted to give you a little more about Ella, since its kinda difficult to just start right off the bat with two characters who are best friends with out ever meeting one of them before. So here you are, a little bit of Ella's back story and how she came to the Tardis. I hope you enjoyed! (This takes place after Journeys End, if it helps.)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

The teenage girl bounced into the center of the console room, auburn hair bouncing with each step she took. "Doctor! You'll never guess what I found!" The Doctor barely looked up as he continued to fiddle with something within the depths of the Tardis, the only visible parts of him were his white trainers flailing ever so slightly. "What did you find Ella? Is it a Firebird? Oh I do love when those show up. Occasionally they escape from the archery room. Tricky birds they are, they've been known to sneak off for a seed or two." He finished as his head popped up. He placed the mallet down on the ground and pushed his glasses back past the bridge of his nose.

"Did you know that your sonic has a twin?" She exclaimed, producing an identical blue and silver screwdriver from behind her back. The Doctor's face fell into what she had quickly learned to be known as his some-serious-shit-that's-not-okay-is-about-to-go-down face. "Where did you get that?" He fluidly rose from the floorboards to her side. Hastily he snatched it from her, pulling out his own to compare the two.  
>"I-I don't know….It just…materialized on my nightstand… I was going to pull a prank on you and dress up as- well you know it doesn't really matter but I didn't think the Tardis would be so kind as to supply me with this! I mean she already found me a cute little pinstriped duo!"<br>The Doctor mentally condemned the tardis for complying with his current companions prank. How could she accept her jokes so willingly and not his own? "But she shouldn't have given you this…couldn't have…"  
>"Perhaps it's just a toy?"<br>"Shall we have a look then?" The girl smiled, biting her lower lip in excitement as she enthusiastically nodded her head.  
>He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Here," he said as he threw it back to her and walked to stand a few feet in front of her. "I've set it to setting 394. Try pushing the button aiming at this." He said producing a small journal from his pocket.<br>"What does that do?"  
>"It's a Timelord Setting. I've set it so that only people with my DNA can access it. It overrides the Tardis's language set up and allows only Galifrayian to be spoken or read. All you have to do is- What are you doing?"<br>"Posing."  
>"Wha- what!? You look ridiculous!"<br>"I'm only posing as you do! If I'm going to use the screwdriver, I best make it as dashing as possible."  
>"Are you calling me dashing?" He smirked.<br>She rolled her eyes. "Did I say dashing? I meant idiotic. Your heads big enough as it is"  
>"Like you should be talking Ms. I-flip-my-hair-for-everything-cause-I'm-perfect."<br>"Wellllll I am… so thank you for finally admitting it." She puckered her lips and pouted in her smug moment.  
>"Back to the point! Speaking of point, do so and push!" she mumbled a bit and idly did so.<br>"Relax Doctor, I'm sure it's just a toy- There's no way the tardis would actually supply me with a-" her sentence was cut short by the buzz of a sonic, a blue light, and a shuffling of ink on the journals pages. She squeaked as the sonic flew into the air, her hands bumbling to catch it as it fell through her fingers and clattered onto the ground. She rushed to pick it up, her face scrunched up into an apology at the Doctor.  
>"What!" He squeaked, rushing to grab it from her. He tried a variety of different settings. "WHAT." HE licked it. "WHAT?!" Ella scrunched her face into disgust at the action. Why he always had to do this she would never know. He took his own and began to scan her-"There's no way you could have Timelord DNA I would have known, I would have felt your presence in my mind, I would have-"<br>"OI! Stop it!" and started swatting him away. At the familiar sound he abruptly pulled away and looked at her. Something gleamed in her hair.  
>"Where did you get those earrings?" Ella subconsciously touched one with her hand. "Since when were hoop earrings your thing?"<br>"I-I don't know! One day they just appeared on my nightstand just like the sonic! Like another gift from her! I know they're a bit out of style, specially not my kind of style, hoop earrings are SO early 2000s. Not that you would know that or anything about fashion trends…" She eyed him up and down as her lips frowned. "But…I don't know there's just something about them. I like them…they're…nice- why am I explaining my fashion choice to you, you wear suits and trainers for Gods sake!" The doctor's face changed composure as Ella could imagine a cartoonish light bulb flickering on above his head. "Ella…" He started out slowly. "What did you say your mums name was again?"  
>"Me mum?...like the mums or me MUM?"<br>"Your biological mother…."  
>"OH….yea I don't know." She pointed at herself with her index finger and thumb sticking out. "Adopted remember?"<br>"And you never bothered to ask or find out?" Her face fell slightly and she began to fidget.  
>"I didn't want to." The Tardis hummed solemnly, in tune with its occupants emotions. She sent comforting, encouraging waves towards the girl. She cleared her throat. "I was scared…that…well….scared to find out why my own parents wouldn't want me." It became eerily quiet in the Tardis, despite all of space and time around them. The Tardis encouraged her waves towards her other occupant. <em>She deserves to know.<em>

The doctor took a few steps closer to the girl. She had the same light chocolate eyes- even the same smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose! She was tall, long, and a streak of nothing. She resembled a very young, girl version of him. The only staggering difference was her auburn hair….

"They wanted you more than you could ever know." She looked up at him; emotionless as hurt tumbled inside of her. _Just like her mother_.  
>"Yea like you could have known." She laughed lightly, trying to blow it off with a wave of her hand turning around to head towards her room. This was not something she wanted to talk about. In fact, it was something she hated talking about. Knowing how un-important she was to her own parents. Pft, forget her parents- the whole world, the universe! She had spent her early adolescence being shipped off from foster home to foster home. It wasn't until she had turned 16 this year that she had decided to finally run away from the scrambled mess that was her life. And no one cared. No missing poster signs went up- because no one missed her. So she ran, and ran and ran until she sought to find some shelter from a rather blistery stormy sky. And she found that shelter inside a little blue box that just so happened to be bigger on the inside that it was on the outside.<p>

"You're not unimportant." She stopped dead in her tracks.  
>"Hold on I didn't say that out loud...How did you-"<br>"And…" He trailed off, mustering as much courage as could, and an inevitable hand came behind his head to rub his neck. "She did want you more than anything. I would know." He shoved them inside his pockets as his oncoming storm face took place once more.

"Because I've wanted you more than anything too."


	3. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" she whipped around. "What IS that supposed to mean?!" she paused as realization dawned on her. "Are you insinuating what I think you are?" The Doctor did his best not to fidget under her fiery glare. She had the same on coming storm look- and he finally understood what that meant. "Are you trying to be funny because this is one laughing matter that I tend to take very seriously?"  
>"I know." He softened his expression, gulping a little bit as he took her all in. He gave her those puppy dog eyes, and in response she tightened her expression.<br>"Prove it."  
>Without a word he crept up next to her and placed his two index fingers on her temples. "Close your eyes and open your mind." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, to which he raised his expectantly. He had done this before, showed her how certain species talked on different brain waves and what not. But there wasn't any other alien here besides him. And he spoke English.<br>Ella sighed and did as he said. She interpreted his words as literal as she could. She wanted to imagine herself in a house, but she couldn't. She had never had a home of her own. Ella huffed out air, ruffling her fringe. _A home_, she thought.

She settled on picturing herself standing outside the tardis. She raised her key and opened the door to the doctor. Slowly in the back of her mind she heard a voice. His voice. _Ella? Ella it's me. Can you hear me?_ Her eyes opened in shock. "WHAT the BLOODY HELL was THAT" She swatted him away and stumbled back onto the railing, using it to support her as he tried to get closer to her. "Are you using your martian voodoo on me what the hell?!"  
>"Ella I opened the bond-"<br>"Look this better not be some sick joke because I've done my damned best trying to keep myself safe from this moment!" Tears threatened once again to spill as she swallowed down her emotions. "I never wanted-" _to face this._ Her voice broke a bit and a tear escaped from her brigade. "I can't I just can't!" She tried to take off running down the corridor, but the tardis formed a door leaving her occupants stranded in the console room. Ella banged on the door with her hands. "No please, please just let me go let me run!" she begged as more tears escaped. And then they realized it, for the tardis commanded no more running. No more running away from what was coming.  
>She slowed as the Tardis soothed her fears, telling her it was time to face them once and for all. Ella stopped, and closed her eyes, not believing this was happening. "Theres no way…You just ….you CAN'T be him! You're not even human!" He raced to her side, holding her arms as she brought them to hide her face. She hiccupped. "oh my god I'm not even human." He smiled a little, so like her mother trying to find humor in times like these.<br>"Ella" He cooed, slowly enveloping her into a hug as if asking for her permission. Of course he'd hugged her countless times before, but this, this was so much different. He slowly rubbed tiny circles into her back soothing her hiccups into long shallow breaths as she slowly came around to hugging him back. His hand came to the top of her head, a gesture he hadn't done since his last daughter was sad…. She meekly looked up as he drew back a bit to see her face.  
>"It's …really you isn't it?" she hiccupped as she snorted back some snot from falling down her face.<br>"OH Ella, It's me. It really is me. I'm sorry. I am soo soo sorry, I shouldn't have just dumped it on you that you were part alien! I just got so excited at the prospect of having another timelord in the universe again, another mind to connect to and with a daughter of all things! I just jumped the gun! Not that I approve of guns, you know me, guns are the worse. Like that expression, how did guns get into that expression?"  
>"Doctorrrrr…."<br>"Yes! Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that this was really happening for both of our sakes and opening the mental connection, that child to parent bond was the only way I knew how!" he slowed the circles on her back. "How could I have not seen it, how could I have not felt your timelord presence sooner," He was pulling at his hair, glasses falling of the brim of his nose. "OH but of course!" he exclaimed, hitting himself with his palm on his head, causing Ella to jump a bit. "You're only half timelord! You wouldn't have known it was there, neither did your brain because you needed someone to kick it into gear! You wouldn't of had it going when you were born because she was human and I wasn't-" He stopped himself mid monologue, looking at her toughened lines on her face, trying to conceal how very confused and raw she was. "There." He finished.

"I wasn't there." He collapsed onto the jump seat, for he had finally exerted almost all of his energy. Ella released the breath she had been holding for who knew how long, her shoulders slumping over slightly. She felt tired.

"So…I'm not human…not all and you just…connected…yourself to me? In my mind? Like….spock?" She said as she slumped onto the ground and rubbed her right temple.

"Yea, I finally connected the offspring to parent link. It's not very strong, since I wasn't...I wasn't there to…for you to connect to when you were born but now your thoughts and feelings are mine! But no worries you'll learn how to put up mental walls if you ever need to" She looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"Why weren't you there?" she breathed. If it wasn't for his superior timelord senses and his new ability to feel her presence, he wouldn't have heard her. And he looked at her. He could see all the pain and suffering in her eyes. He felt it. His vision began to get blurry. "Why didn't you want me?" she whispered.

"Oh Ella don't! Please don't! Don't you dare, I just didn't know!" He blurted as he raced to her again, trying to stop the river that threatened to escape her eyes. "I didn't know you were even born! I didn't know she was pregnant! I ...I didn't, I DIDN'T" he screamed in frustration throwing his head back to the Tardis. _Why didn't you tell me?!_ He raged at her. But the tardis was silent.

He slumped beside her on the ground in exasperation. Guilt. All he could feel was guilt. And in the back of her mind she could feel it too. Eating him away, nagging at him. Nagging at her. She felt angry, hurt, and confused enough on her own and they were only multiplied with the guilt the doctor was sending. And she couldn't take it anymore. She was just too emotionally distraught- and she had had enough.

He felt her stir. " Doc-" She started, unsure of what to call him now. "Doctor" she nudged him a little, still sniffling. And when he didn't move, she did so again with her face like a cat. "Doctor." He looked up at her water streaming down his cheeks.

She hugged him- And for the very first time, tried to reach out to him in a way she never had before- with her mind.

_It's ….. It's okay. It's not your fault. I forgive you.  
><em>He looked at her as if mystified for the very first time in his life. For a brief second he swelled with pride that she had responded so well in her mind and hugged her back tightly. But after a few moments, guilt rained down on him once more.  
>"But it is!" He wailed<br>"How were you supposed to know? She obviously didn't tell you before she left …" And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. And she started to panic. "Doctor please tell me she left of her own accord. Please oh please for fucks sakes tell me you freaking pissed her off one to many times and what was supposed to be a quick holiday turned into a little over a decade. You just let time get away from you. Just please, PLEASE tell me shes still out there, that she didn't just have me and then come back with you and-" she couldn't speak any more, her voice was on the verge of betraying her.

She knew she was important to the doctor, but was she so unimportant to her own mother that she dumped her off on earth, hoping to get rid of her to continue this fabulous life style with the Doctor? Could she really care that less about her? But if she did do that, then why wasn't she here? Why wasn't she on board at this very moment? Was she-

"She's not dead." The doctor finished for her. "Not fully. Just her memory is."


	4. Chapter 3

He released her mind as he withdrew his hands from her temples. He opened his eyes to meet her swollen grief stricken ones.

She saw it all. Her mother in her wedding dress, the little fat blobs called adipose and their fated meeting, Pompeii, the Sontarians, the Library, midnight, Agatha Christy, and her mother begging him to let her go, her father as he took it all away from her. The pain he felt as she collapsed into his arms and the knife in his heart as she bid him farewell, looking at him as if he were scum beneath her feet.

The girl was trembling as the doctor grabbed her and hugged her tight before she had even processed that he had done so. Streams appeared on his face as he kissed the top of her auburn head, petting it smooth over and over again after. As she tried to grasp it all, she slumped into his possessive hug.

They sat there in silence for the Tardis knew how long. She tried her best to comfort her occupants by sending them good vibes, but knew that only time could tell when they would be okay…or maybe she could after all…

"Do you hate me?" the doctor whispered.  
>"No."<br>"I would hate me, I do hate me."  
>"Shh… I just ….need time to….process."<p>

"She was beautiful"  
>"She really was."<br>"And brilliant. Bloody Brilliant."  
>"OH trust me, I know."<p>

"You took it away from her."

"Against her will. You took everything she was away from her against her will."  
>"I didn't have a choice!"<br>"You of all creatures know we always have a choice."  
>"Should I have let her die?"<br>"She wanted to."  
>"But should I have let her die?!"<p>

"I don't think she knew fully that she was pregnant. "  
>The Tardis hummed in approval.<br>"Well, what a shocker that must have been for her nine months down the line"  
>"More like a year and a half"<p>

"Should you have let her die?"  
>"It was selfish of me."<br>"Yea, it really bloody was."  
>"I'd been through so much. I couldn't lose anyone again!"<br>"Guess what spaceman?" "You still lost her."

"As long as her memory is gone, she's gone."  
>"Her memory can never come back do you understand?"<br>"Yes. But I still think you're so hung up on feeling sorry for yourself that you didn't even bother to try."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"You're the doctor. Since when do you give up a problem and walk away?"  
>"I don't know if you've noticed, but that's exactly who I am. Were kind of running away through both time and space."<br>"And I don't know if you've noticed, but the Tardis has kind of locked us in the console room. If that's not a loud and clear 'no more running ' sign, then I don't know what is."  
>"Doctor?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"Do you think she's happy?" And at that the Tardis' breaks sounded throughout the console room. "Did she just fly herself?!" The doctor raced towards the doors.<br>He flung them open to find them on a familiar hillside.


	5. Chapter 4

Donna Noble, or rather the ex Mrs. Temple-Noble found herself with a dribble of tea dropping towards her chest. She mentally scolded herself. _Daft I am, spacing out again,_ she thought as she hastily dabbed herself dry. This tended to happen to her a lot -spacing out, lost in her blank or depressing thoughts. She popped her last antidepressant pill into her mouth, swallowed it with a sip of tea, and left a small tip on the tables to excuse her to the cold air outside.

She thought about going back home to see her mother and gramps to shower before her psychologist appointment, but thought better of it once she realized her mother would notoriously pound her with questions as to how her interview went with the new temping agency.

She had not done very well.

It had all started after the accident. She was lined up to be as happy as she could possibly be. Sure, she couldn't remember the past 2 years of her life, but wasn't life supposed to be good? She had found herself a brilliant man, won the lottery, moved out of her parents place into a giant mansion (upon Silvia's wishes), started up her own temping agency, and gotten married! Why wouldn't she be feeling on top of the world? It was everything she had ever wanted- except for children that was, but she was sure children would have been in the picture soon if everything had gone well. But they didn't.

Because she couldn't help but have distant, fleeting feelings. She felt as if a part of her was missing ever since the accident. No matter who she asked, they refused to tell her much about it. Just that her last fiancé, Lance and her had gotten into a car accident. He didn't survive, and she had escaped with a memory-altering coma for those two years. She should have been downright depressed about losing him. But she wasn't. For Lance was just a face now. She was depressed about someone, or something else.

So she tried to move on in her life when she woke up. Within the year she found Shaun. After 6 months, he asked her to marry him. She still felt incomplete. Not whole. These feelings only multiplied as her engagement progressed. She had accepted half-heartedly with all the enthusiasm she could muster to stage. It was a quick engagement but who was to argue? Not like she could afford to wait it out for . She couldn't bear to disappoint her mother much more. _Fat lot of good that did._ Donna let out a deep sigh.

After a few months of a newlywed life, she opened her very own temping agency with her mysterious lottery ticket winnings and resided in an overly exuberant mansion with her new hubby. It should have been bliss. She had tried everything for the sake of others to just be happy. But she couldn't. Donna's depression grew- 3 psychiatrists and 7 different prescriptions, and 25 pounds overweight later, Donna was found unconscious in her new temping agency's elevator. She woke up in the hospital with a furious husband who refused to talk to her and a distraught mother and grandfather that would exchange hushed tones. The doctors claimed that she had over-dosed, despite her protests that she knew it wasn't so.

And that was the beginning of her long fights with Shaun that would end up in a file for divorce and a lawsuit for her newly owned company along with their mansion. Long story short- He won.

Donna pulled her long coat closer around her and buried herself in her scarf as she walked back along the park that was a longer route towards her mums house. She could put off the nagging just a little more, she thought as she eyed a bench.

She sat down and crossed her legs and looked at the cloudy sky. How ironic. She continued to take in her surroundings. There was a daft old man sitting on a pile of blankets, begging for a few quid from people who passed by. A woman tugged her child's hand to pull him towards her as they walked pass him.

Something hit her right shoe. She looked to find a small pacifier rolling around her feet. "So sorry! She's quite cranky and tends to throw things when she hasn't gotten enough sleep!" Donna passed the young woman the sucker.

"Oh no worries." She handed the dum-dum back to the frazzled mother. Donna stood on her toes as she did her best to peer into the carriage without looking like a loon. It was something Donna had taken to doing ever since she woke up from the "overdoes" and mysteriously lost those 25 pounds during her unconsciousness. She couldn't help but feel as if she was looking for something? Looking for a baby? Oh stop it. She snapped out of it. Luckily the mother took no notice of her internal debate as she tried to sooth her child's angry wails.

"You should try singing to her. That's all she really wants." It was out of her mouth before she had even realized she said it. The mother gave Donna a look, shrugged her shoulders and gave it a go. Within a minute the baby was cooing, drifting off into a light sleep. Donna smiled a sad little smile. This felt so natural, like she had done this before, or was meant to do it. She could feel the emptiness in her heart growing as her dread fed the monster inside her. She sighed. The mother gave her a nod of thanks in between her singing and strolled off with her baby. Donna's eyes wandered over to the small lake a few yards in front of her. It would just be so easy….


	6. Chapter 5

Wilfred Mott was reading his afternoon paper, idly humming in agreement to his daughter's complaints about…well whatever she felt like complaining about at the moment. Wilfred had learned to tune her out long ago. He loved her, but like his granddaughter, tended to find her a bit overbearing.

Oh his granddaughter. He shuffled his paper upright again in attempts to distract himself. He missed the old Donna- the Donna before the accident. He wished so badly to just let it slip, in the hopes that shed remember and be okay. It had been 2 years since that all happened! And the state she was in now…

Wilfred ears perked up like a cartoon character at the sound of a familiar wheezing. The paper in his hands wilted and fell to the ground as he stumbled with his new cane to get to his feet. The wheezing stopped and the house became eerily quite. Sylvia's head pooped into the room, a dish and a rag in her hands. "Did you…?"

Wilf nodded, stumbling towards her as quickly as he could. She threw the items on the counter and rushed for their coats.

The Doctor stood in his ships doorway, too scared to take a step onto the ground. He knew this planet. He knew this spot all too well. The last time he had been here he was- he stopped himself mid-thought. He was already emotionally shot for the day. Ella crept up next to him. She looked at the unfamiliar view of Cheswick. She was in someone's backyard by the looks of it. There was a huge plastic tarp with a few blankets and a lawn chair on top of it. "Doctor?" She looked at his stony face. "Where are we?"

Her attention was caught by the slamming of a door. An elderly man with a woman was hustling towards them. "Doctor!" the old man shouted with glee. "There you are old boy wait for us! Not as young as we used to be."  
>"Do you know them?"<br>"Yes. Know them quite too well really." He stepped out onto the grass in front of her as to block her from view as the old man approached them. "Just keep low and let me deal with them."  
>"Why-"<br>"Doctor! I knew you'd come back, I just knew you would! I knew you would miss her too much I mean just look at you!"  
>"Dad, slow down! You're going to fall and were going to end up in the hospital with another bill to pay!"<br>"Not changed much has we?" Wilf winked. The Doctor couldn't help but smile a bit. He really had missed these people in his life. Sylvia caught up to him, huffing for air.  
>"What do you think you're doing here?! Is something wrong with her?! OH god why else would you be here. Then again what ISNT wrong with her! It's your entire fault!" Ella had been trying to side step the Doctor, but he refused to let her do so. They seemed like friendly enough people, why shouldn't she say hello? She had just about decided that she had had enough. She poked him hard in the back and prepared herself. She peered from behind him. The visitor's eyes bulged out of their sockets.<p>

"Hi! I'm Ella, sorry to intrude but someone here was being really rather rude not to introduce me." She smiled and held her hand out for the pair to shake it. Rather than friendliness she was greeted with-

"OH THAT is SO very like you! Running off with another woman. Another young one by the looks of it too have you got no dignity! First it was that blonde girl and now it's with…with THIS!" She gestured to Ella, who immediately began to furrow her eyebrows. "They're getting younger and younger, what are you trying to do? Compensate?!"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Sylvia, darling is this really necessary-"  
>"I'm sorry, so sorry but really If you would just-<br>"TO THInk that you would even be interested in our Donna, how silly of us were we! How could you be interested in her?! You bloody left her worse than she was before she met you!"  
>"Wait…Doctor what does she mean Don-"<br>"Sylvia please!"  
>"ENOUGH." The doctor bellowed. The tiny crowd fell silent at the timelords command. He raised an index finger to his lips, and to the humans shock, they followed his exact movement. Ella started to do the same until she realized how utterly stupid they must look. She quickly pretended to scratch her mouth and crossed her arms instead.<p>

The Doctor breathed in a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. "First thing first, where is she?" He looked at Sylvia, who was still a bit stunned.

"She's at an interview."

"Right! Perfect then, next introductions. Ella." He turned to her in his usual cheery nature. "I want you to meet Wilfred Mott and Sylvia Noble. These are the family members of a past companion that I was just telling you about." Ella stuck out her hand as her eyes grew to an unusually large size. She gulped and smiled a small smile as she held out her hand to her new family members. "H-hi! Nice to meet you!" She said shaking the older man's hand slowly. She put it in front of Sylvia next, who did nothing but sniff at it as if it were a sewer rat. Dejectedly she put her hand down.

The Doctor nervously cleared his throat. "Wilfred, Sylvia….I want you to meet Ella….my current companion." Sylvia scowled.  
>"So why are you here then? Just thought you'd pop back in to rub it in our face since you can't rub it into Donnas that you've already met someone new?"<br>"OH gross no, no, no, no, NO! We're not dating he's my-"  
>She huffed "You think that's going to work on us? You can deny it all you want, that's just what our Donna did but I know a liar when I see one!"<br>"I'm not lying! I would never date him! That would have to be like incest-"  
>"To rub that little slapper in our face?! How low of you!"<br>"He's mY FATHER!"

There was a stunned silence.

_And that was why I wanted you to stay behind me out of sight._

"Anyone for a cuppa?"


	7. Chapter 6

"You can think about it all you like, but we both know that you're not going to go that easily." The girl sat on the bench behind Donna, her arms and legs crossed as she idly checked her right fingernails for dirt. Donna closed her eyes in numb frustration.

"Is that how it is now? You just going to always pop up when my thoughts get like this?" Donna turned to face the young girl. She was dressed the same as she always was- a white crop top with a short flow-y, blue and white flower skirt and black lace up knee boots with a lack sweater. She looked up at her.

"Well of course! Can't leave you alone in your most desperate times of need." Donna turned away and began to walk down the path opposite the way the lady had gone with the baby.

"Go away."

"Why would I want to do that? Don't you like having me around?" She girl ran to catch up with her and stuck her bottom lip out into a pout.

Donna sighed and reluctantly side-glanced at her. "Oi put that puppydog face away, its not going to work on me."

She measured her up "Yes it is!" She giggled and skipped a little ahead with her hands clasped behind her back. "Admit it, you love that face! Its undeniably adorable!" Donna smiled a little at her energy. Her confidence was addicting. "You love it! You looooove it~" She sang .

"Oi." She looked down at her pacing feet, trying to focus her growing attention on anything but the girl for a while. Happy was the one thing she should most definitely not be when she appeared.

"Helllllloooooooooooooooooo, why aren't you paying attention to me?" She girl appeared in step with Donna, her hands still clasped behind her. "Don't you want to play? OR talk, or do something? I mean that's why we're here at the park right? To walk and talk together? I know we would have loved to play here." She started humming a tune. _And I know its true, that visions are seldom what they seem, but if I know you, I know what you'd doo-_

"Why do you always talk like that?" Donna halted. The girl turned lightly on her feet to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"OI Don't play me like that. You always speak in the past tense. Like we used to know each other or should know each other." She stopped smiling. "We…used to know each other…didn't we? You're from that time. The accident, aren't you? Did I meet you right before it happened or is this some weird ghost show theory. Don't tell me you died in the accident and are haunting me for the fun of it."

"No."

"Then why do you speak like that?!"

"Because it's true."

"Whats true?"

"We would have loved coming to the park to play" Donna sucked in her cheeks to keep her anger from rising. Wordlessly she began stamping her way down the path.

"So that's it? Youre just gonna refuse to talk to me?" The girl leaned against the tree a few yards in front of Donna.

"Yes." She replied icily. "If you're not going to answer any of my questions. If that's what it takes to make you go away."

She stopped in front of her in the midst of pigeons pecking away on the ground. "IS that really what you want?" the birds flew away as Donna approached. "For me to go away?" She melted at the notorious puppy face once more. This time into a puddle.

"Sweetie please….You know I love having you around." She stopped in front of her. "And that's what scared me. You're young and funny and sweet and youre always here for me when I need someone most. Ever since I woke up from the hospital when I overdosed, you've been my number one. And I Love it! I love you!" Donna reached out to grab the girl comfortingly by her arms and her hands passed through her. "But you're not real."

"and people call me crazy. At least I don't talk to myself." The homeless man gathered his blankets and trotted off to find a place of his own, away from the crazy lady.

Donna's eyes bulged as she realized she was doing it again. Whenever She appeared (yes She, since she refused to tell her Her name) She often was reprimanded for talking aloud to herself. Once she even went as far as to buy Her an ice cream at the truck and was dejectedly somber for 3 days when it fell on the ground as she gave it to Her.

"Yes I am." Her small voice brought back Donna's attention, which immediately fell to the ground.

"No, you're not. You're just a trick in my head from all these bloody pills" she whispered. She tightened her scarf "Now go." And started off towards her home one more.

"Ok."

"Plea-" She turned around ready to retort the girls sure rejection, but was slightly shocked to find that no one was standing behind her.

* * *

><p>Hello readers! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Just to clarify, things are going to get a teeny bit timey whimey. As cliche as it is, a recurring pattern of this story is going to be wishes dreams. Just in case you were a tad bit confused, Donna was imagining the girl. She believes her to be a figment of her imagination. Thats all :) also disclaimer that I don't own anything Disney or Doctor Who. Unfortunately.


	8. Chapter 7

Wilfred fumbled nervously and began to pull his daughter along towards the house. s been so very long since you were last here. We should talk just like good old do you mean you have a daughter?! Are you married?!WERE you flirting with my DONNA, treating her as the other WOMAN?!s eyes widened and lips tightened in frustration. There was no way this woman could be related to her.

**Wilfred opened the door and sat down as Sylvia begrudgingly began to bustle around the kitchen. Ella breathed out a heavy sigh and shook herself. Yes she was mentally done for the day, but she would be damned if she wasnt do mothers. **

**re Donna Ella started. **

**The doctor warned. Wilf chuckled. **

**The doctor blushed and looked away as Ella beamed **

**OH stop it. Dont! Sorry ve decided to face my past. You know, make the best of every situation. **

**He glared at her as she mockingly smirked. Sylvia set the teas and a plate of biscuits on the table. The Doctor regained his happy attitude at the sight, and made to scramble for them, until Ella shot him a look. Honestly have some manners. **

**s get to the point, are you married or what?**Aht find out that Ella was even related to me until a few hours it was quite the shock!So you just knock up some poor girl and leave her stranded with a baby? I knew you were a bloody-SweetheartYou see, I just walked right into the Tardis here as I was refueling. And I haven

**t even if you wanted to, admit it spaceman.**ANYways, she

**There was silence. Ella was smiling so hard she thought her cheeks would fall off. It was really happening. It was something so close, closer than she ever thought she would get. She wanted it so badly now. SAY iiiiitttttt **

**Wilfred piped in. m not quite sure I understand what you **

**t you going to say it?**Come on, isnm part ginger and what my tragic backstory is?"

Sylvia paled.

The Doctor nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. m sorry, It know she-You prawn! You did knock someone up and ditch them. You did it to Donna! You left her pregnant without her memory and didn

**t know she was! I don **

**and itsince she had HER!**Yeaaaaa you see time lord babies take twice as long to-Do you know what you did to her!?She mysteriously gains 25lbs and collapses in an elevator. Her husband thought she was cheating on him when she popped out that child!s smile was wiped clear off her face as Wilf abandoned his attempts to calm her down. t explain to her where it came from! Because when she was her old self she had lied through her teeth that you two were just mates and we had to trust her! And she bloody woke up underweight with a C-section scar and had to be told that she bloody OVERDOSED ON HER ANTIDEPRESSANTS! SHE LOST HER HUSBAND AND HER NEW TEMPING BUISNESS AND A CHILD ALL IN ONE DAY!s cheek merciless as she dug her nails in to her palms as an attempt to stop herself from crying. There it wentt bear to face the pain he had caused his tiny family. Wilf placed a trembling hand on his daughterItI** Sylvia whispered. I just can She sniffed, as more tears came down. **

**.is she better?**Shes been to so many therapists, all because she insists that she** Sylvia let out a huffy laugh. s always got this distant stare- like shes talking to you. She She sniffed. **

**Ella turned on him. Fix her **

**ve talked about this before, there isn**

t trying hard enough! Why did you give up on her?!t care to try to hold it together anymore.

t!You did!We know you did your best owe you so much. You** He looked up at the girl as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her other hand. **

**She cracked a small smile and hiccupped air as Wilfred Mott stood up and hugged her, which only grew as her grandmother nodded and smiled an apology. For one moment in the Noble household, everything was at peace.**


	9. Chapter 8

The four of them stood around the table unsure of their next move. "Sooooooooo I guess Ella and I should be off now. So sorry to barge in on you like this but we really should get going." "Come on now Doc, stay for a while and have another cuppa! We have so much to catch up on!" "Yea like hell you're taking away my granddaughter." "Couldn't we stay just a bit longer, da- Doctor. I mean, I know I was very hesitant this morning about my family, but I just….I can't leave them now." "Ella, what if Donna comes home?" "So that's it? I get to know she exists but I never get to see her again? Can't you visit more when she's away?" "Well of course, Sylvia, but what happens when the tardis lands on her own again, unaware of where she is or your time stream? Were lucky we arrived now when we did." "He's got a point; he is terrible at driving her." He raised his eyebrows at her as her hiccups halted. "wha?" She shrugged as the Doctor rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Wait a second. If it's been about a year-ish since she's had me…isn't it dangerous for me to be here at all then? Isn't there technically two of me here in Cheswick right now? Like me and baby me?" "Yes, see we really should be going, we don't want to cause a paradox." "Or would it be okay as long as I don't touch myself. Isn't that what Rose did and-" "Yes but just to be safe we should get going." "Well what if Syliva and I just adopt her? What if we go out and look for her and cancel the adoption form! Then she would never have to leave." "And what do we tell Donna?" "No, no you can't take Ella away from what you've already done to her. If you did then she would never have wandered into my tardis looking for shelter, thus never finding out about , well, me." "You looked for shelter? Shelter from what?" "The big-" The doctor gave her a look." It was raining and I ran away from the orphanage and I wanted to sleep in a dry place for a while. Lucky for me, it was more than some old fashion phone box." "Hey!" "Sorry, she knows I love her, but really a 1950's police box doesn't cut it here." "Well she was supposed to have her perception filter on." "You poor child!" Sylvia rushed to her side and grabbed her into a big hug. The change in her usual staunchly attitude took the doctor aside. Shocked, and then delighted, Ella hugged back. "I am so sorry for what happened. If only we knew and your mother wasn't ….." She trailed off unable to finish her sentence at the moment. "Is there anything we can do to make up for it? Heaven knows it'll take years to make up for that!" "No, no it's okay. I'm just glad that I have you guys now. A real, proper family…it's all I really wanted all these years- as cliché as it sounds." Sylvia kissed the top of her head and let her go. "You don't really expect me to let her go do you?" "I-" The Doctors sentence was cut short as the front door handle jingled. "She's home." Pure terror edged onto Sylvia's face. The doctor scrambled for Ella's hand and booked it towards the back door as Sylvia grabbed their tea cups and threw them in the sink. Wilf sat down and attempted to look as normal as he possibly could due to their current circumstances. "Donna, sweetheart how are you!" Wilf exclaimed in an attempt to block out their scrambling noise. The Doctor was clear out the door as Ella skidded to a halt. "My earring!" She cried as she rushed back into the house and dropped to the floor to pick it up. "Ella no!" he froze as his hand missed her arm. "Same as usual gramps." Donna placed her bag on the counter and leaned over to kiss her grandfather. Sylvia froze for a moment as she saw Ella on the ground clutching Donna's old earring. She began furiously scrubbing a dish in her hand with a rag. "How did the interview go?" She gulped, trying to use her condescending tone. "Not now mum. Is there any tea left?" She walked towards her mum to the cabinet to pull out a cup. "NO!" Sylvia dropped the cup into the sink flinging water and soap about, praying she didn't turn around to see Ella on the floor, who was mustering to a kneeling position on the floor. Donna idly turned at the sound of crashing silverware. "Why don't you sit down and I'll, I'll make you a fresh cuppa?" she said herding her daughter away from Ella. Ella stood up and turned to the door. Now was her moment as Donna was turned around. "Mum its fine! I'm not a hopeless child I can do it myself!" Donna swatted her mother's arms away and turned back around to get the kettle. Ella froze as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand up. She slowly turned around to face her mum. Donna stared blankly at her for a moment, and then continued towards the kettle filling it with water. Sylvia, Wilf and Ella stood shocked, unsure of what to do next. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. She was beyond excited to see her mother in the flesh, but was more worried as to why she wasn't saying anything at her appearance. She turned to away to put the kettle on the stove and rummaged around for a match box. With her back faced from Ella, Ella mentally shook herself to unglue her from the spot. She looked worriedly between the two, lips quivering to form words, and slowly snuck out into the backyard without a sound. "Call me when its done, will ya?" Donna said as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room, shutting the door behind her. The mother and grandfather looked at each other in shock- unsure of what just happened. 


	10. Chapter 9

The doctor grabbed Ellas hand before she had even finished closing the door and booked it up the hill back to the safety of the Tardis. He released his hold of her as the doors slammed shut. He ran to the engines and began fiddling with the controls to send them into the vortex. "What do you think you're doing?! Do you have any idea what could have happened if she saw you?! You could have killed her! All for what?! A bloody earring?! Honestly Ella I thought you knew better than that!" Ella chose this moment to put up her mental walls for the first time. She was relieved to see that he didn't pick up that Donna had in fact seen her. But why she didn't react was still a mystery to her…was it possible she really didn't see her? "She would have found the earring! She doesn't own these anymore remember? If I left it, she would have found it and then wha-" "Why did you have to even bloody wear those?! What were you thinking!" He was pulling at his hair, pacing back and forwards. "I didn't know we were going there, I didn't even know they were hers! What do you want me to say? Sorry for wearing a gift from the Tardis? Sorry for wearing my mother's earrings- the ONLY thing I have of hers?! Why are you yelling at me for this, why are you treating me like such a child!" "Oh I don't know, maybe because you're acting like one!" "OH, REAL mature coming from you! Look at you! After everything we've gone through today you still wanted to run away from them! They forgave you and you were practically jumping from your seat trying to get away from them! How much more forgiveness do you need?!" "You watch your language, don't speak back to me like that!" "I'll speak to you how I please, spaceman, when you act like that!" "No, you won't." "Excuse me, but why the bloody hell not?! I've always spoken to you like this, I'm not just going to abide by everything you say when you're clearly wrong! Whats bloody changed?!" "You're my DAUGHTER!" He exasperated, turning to face her. His eyes were watery. He was on the edge of insanity. Ella's eyes widened for the millionth time that day as her mouth dropped. He took her by the arms, mouth sputtering for words. He looked at her up and down, making sure she was really there. His thumbs rubbed her arms in reassurance. "You're my daughter." He broke and hugged her tightly to his chest. He stroked her hair over and over again and kissed the top of her head as tears rolled down his cheek. Ella slowly hugged back. "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have spoken to you like that…I just…" the doctor gulped trying to recollect himself. Ella sighed. "Its just…going to take some time, getting used to this." He nodded "I can't loose you too. I had to get you out of there, you mentioned Rose and-" "I know." "I'm sorry for yelling at you." "I'm sorry for throwing a fit back at their house. For saying you didn't try hard enough. It was pretty childish of me." "You needed to." He sucked in air and breathed it out quickly. Shaking his head and releasing it as he let her go. Ella held her breath. "I threw my tantrum. And you threw yours. Are we good now?" "Good." He collected himself. "More than good, Molte Benue! Fantastic! No more tantrums, good as new!" he smiled. She gave him a knowing look. "How about we fly somewhere quiet for a while? Get our minds off of all this mess. I can take you to…." He trailed off and shook his head again. "Her favorite beach. Your mother always loved hitting the beach she did! Loved those, loved relaxing. Even better, why not the planet of Karass Don Slava - most relaxing planet in the universe. Those meadows could put anyone to sleep." He started pushing and pulling on the console again. Ella sagged and smiled. "It sounds lovely," Although she was one to usually push forward until a job was done, she was long past gone for the day. Maybe a short trip to karass don saliva or whatever you called it wouldn't be so bad. "Let me go change real quick." He waved back a hand to let her know that he heard her and continued pulling on the levers. Ella walked down the corridor past the kitchen. She mentally thanked the Tardis for switching her room closer to the entrance. Ella entered her room. It was different than before. Instead of her usual white walls and ornate furniture with her souvenirs and clothes messily strewn about, it was purple and comfortable. The room was noticeably bigger with a king size bed in the center against the wall. Teddy sat atop the mountain of pillows. Curtains hung and red rugs lined the floor. There was a vanity in the corner and large, orange comfy chair in the other. To the right side was a large curtain with a velvet rope that looked to be a walk in closet. Next to it was a white door that was slightly open. She could see the beginnings of a bathroom. And just when she thought it couldn't get better, Ella looked up to see the dark abyss of Space floating around her head. Shooting stars in other galaxies would zoom past her every so often. Ella paused and admired it. She loved it! She plopped herself on the giant bed. It was perfect. So….perfect… The doctor tapped his fingers slowly on the console. What was taking her so long? He rushed to the doors and threw the open, making sure they were at the right location. He gave himself s past on the back and closed the doors. "Ella?" There was no reply. "Ella come on! Don't you want to see the Candle Meadow?" He picked himself up and walked down the corridor "They really are lovely this time of year, well want to leave before the pollen kicks in…"Right beside the kitchen was an all too familiar looking door. The tiny, slightly dusty plaque read in neatly scripted writing "Donna Noble." The doctor paused. He rubbed his hand against the wall of the Tardis, his forehead following after, closing his eyes. Why old girl? Why now….Where's Ella?" His eyes opened as the door next to him creaked open. He reluctantly stood straight and lightly pushed the door open. To his surprise, he found Ella curled up on her side in Donna's old bed. Her mouth was open and she was beginning to drool. The Doctor stifled a small laugh. She was perfect. He broke his gaze from her to look at the room. It was just as he remembered it before she left, but it was slightly different. Ella's things were now placed on the desks and on the walls. He breathed in heavily- it still smelt like her- strawberry shampoo mixed with the perfume he bought her on Shen Shen before it all went horribly wrong. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to take it in. His attention was caught as Ella began to snore lightly, clutching the teddy bear she came with, in a tight grasp. He smiled and approached her. He slipped off her boots and shook her. "hmmm?" Ella stirred. "Ella darling, lift your bum up a bit." She whined and did as he said. He lifted the blankets from under her and placed her in between the sheets. "Now your head" She wiped the drool from her cheek as he put the pillow under her. "G'night Doctor" she mumbled. "Call me dad" he whispered as he smoothed her fringe. She smiled dazedly "G'night dad." He smiled. "Goodnight Ella." He kissed her head and exited to his own room which was now conveniently across the hall. Maybe a quick nap was all he really needed anyways 


End file.
